kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlock
Merlock is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" playing half of the role of Luxu, Apprentice of Master Solego. He goes on to appear in "The Journey", "A Year of Misery", and "Return of the Keyblade", assisting Maleficent with her plans involving the Princesses of Heart by serving as one of the leading acolytes of the Hellfire Organization, while also secretly enacting his own schemes to fulfill the will of his master Solego in opposition to Darth Sidious' faction. Merlock desires the powers of the Djinn lamps in order to harvest their magic and make himself more powerful than them to prolong his evil immortality. This is because he is actually one of a few surviving notable individuals from the Age of Legend, an ancient era that came after the Age of Chaos fell, but before the divisive catastrophe of the Keyblade War. As such, he has seen many vast empires rise and fall, partly through his own influence, and it is his research into the study of the twelve magic elements of the universe that helped Palpatine gain his needed knowledge of the past for his own evil ends. Story Backstory (His childhood, his apprenticeship under Solego, and his eventual rise to Foreteller-hood) The Keyblade Wars (Takes on part of the role of Luxu, most notably his loyalty to Solego/Master of Masters) From The Keyblade Wars to Birth of A New Era (Watches over the Keyblade War after gaining immortality from his wish on Gene's lamp, begins working in tandem with Darth Bane to rebuild the Sith Order, then goes out on his own to begin plotting his own schemes while honoring Solego's legacy in store for the new worlds and the remnants of the Keyblade Order) Birth of A New Era (Meets up with Darth Sidious and Maleficent, becomes one of the founders of the Separatist-Hellfire Organization alliance) The Journey (One of the villains of the Aladdin storyline, is already plotting behind Jafar and Maleficent's back, leaves when it becomes apparent that the Horned King is running the show.) A Year of Misery (His role from Ducktales Treasure of the Lamp; appears to die in the climax of the Agrabah/Duckburg campaign) Return of the Keyblade (Is revealed to have survived somehow and is already plotting his own rise to power once Palpatine is finally defeated) Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Merlock is an anthropomorphic wolf. He possesses a green magic talisman that gives him magic powers, which include the ability to turn into (non anthropomorphic) animals, including a hawk, a beetle, a gryphon, a bear, and a mountain lion. When placed on a genie's magic lamp, the talisman grants Merlock an unlimited number of wishes to be granted, instead of the usual three. At some point in the past, Merlock was the minor jinn Gene's master, and was granted immortality as his first wish. When he had possessed the lamp, some of the sorcerer's wishes that were unwillingly granted by the Genie included his own immortality, the destruction of Atlantis (which was caused partially by the combined efforts of both him, the Ethereal, and the Heart of Atlantis itself) and the eruption of Mount Vesuvius that wiped out Pompeii. Boss Strategy Music: The 13th Struggle Gallery Merlock (Heartless Mode).JPG|An alternate design to Merlock's Elite Dominion mode Merlock-Heart Eater.jpg|Merlock branded with the Recuscant Sigil in the form of a Heart-Eater symbol - by Sony-Mae Merlock Eagle form.jpg|Merlock's first form as an Eagle Merlock Vulture.jpg|Merlock's second form as a condor Merlock Rat.jpg|Merlock's third form as a Rat Merlock Tiger.jpg|Merlock's fourth form as a cougar Merlock Bug.jpg|Merlock's fifth form as a cockroach Merlock_Griffin.jpg|Merlock's final form as a gryphon, having absorbed the entire magical resources of Gene Ithnan's lamp Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Solego's Secret Alliance Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:The Magi Council of Agrabah Category:Darkness Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Jafar's Faction Category:Foretellers Category:Past Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Dogs Category:Wolves